creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Oberst II: Gemeinsamkeiten
Kapitel 1: Feindseligkeiten Die Welt ist im Aufruhr. Sie wurde fast vollkommen zerstört. Von einem übermächtigen Wesen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass meine Mannschaft und ich es geschafft haben, dem zu entgehen. Mir ist egal, wie es aufgehalten wurde. "Herr Oberst? Die Lage entspannt sich. Dieses Wesen ist verschwunden. Wie lauten ihre nächsten Anweisungen?", fragt mich meine Beraterin. Nachdenklich streiche ich mir über meinen Drei-Tage-Bart, während mein aufmerksamer Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet ist. Er wandert über das mattaussehende Gelände meiner Kaserne. Die Apokalypse kommt mir gerade recht. "Kundschaftet die Stadt und die Gebiete im Umkreis von 100 Kilometer aus.", befehle ich im autoritären Tonfall, welcher gleichzeitig meine Macht mitschwingen lässt. "Jawohl, Oberst.", erklingt die geistlose Bestätigung meiner Untergebenen. Meine Übernahme wird beginnen. Fixiere mein Ebenbild in der Spiegelung des Fensters. Meine eisblauen Augen fixieren mich selbst scharf. Keiner hält den Adleraugen stand. "Herr Oberst? Ihr Gast ist eingetroffen." Ich nicke zum Zeichen, dass ich verstehe. "Bitte ihn herein und lass uns allein.", befehle ich kühl, ohne meinen Soldaten anzuschauen. Ein Klicken an der Tür. Schwere Schritte eines stämmigen Mannes. Ich beginne breit zu lächeln. "Guten Tag, SCP-Unknown", begrüßt mich eine tiefe, raue Stimme ungewöhnlich laut. Sie ist mit einem markanten, russischem Akzent untersetzt. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und bedeute ihm per Handzeichen, Platz zu nehmen. Der grauhaarige, breitgebaute Mann, mit klischeehafter Pudelmütze, tut wie ihm geheißen. Ich setze mich auf meinen großen, schwarzen Lederstuhl. Meine behandschuhten Hände falten sich zusammen. Eisblaue Augen treffen auf graue, doch nicht minder stechende. Er mustert mich. Das neue Oberhaupt der S.C.P.-Foundation. Secure. Contain. Protect. Die Foundation, die sich der "Aufbewahrung" gefährlicher Kreaturen und Objekte aller Art befasst. Mein einstiges Gefängnis... "Nennen sie mich "Oberst"", verlange ich, ohne meine Kraft zu benutzen. Außerhalb der Kaserne. Außerhalb meiner Sichtweise, ist seine Verstärkung stationiert. Meine Spione haben mich darüber informiert. Sollte demnach vorsichtig sein. "Nun gut, Oberst. Sind sie über die aktuellen Entwicklungen informiert?", fragt mich der Russe. Nachdenklich lege ich meine Stirn in Falten. "Ich wäre ein schlechter Anführer, wenn dem nicht so wäre.", erwidere ich kühl. Der andere Anführer einer anderen Organisation lächelt kurz. Er sieht selbstsicher aus. Liegt wohl daran, dass er mich mitnehmen will und er sicherlich auf mich vorbereitet ist. "Da haben sie wohl Recht, mein werter Oberst. Wissen sie, meine Vorgängerin ist leider von uns gegangen. Die SCP ist wieder im Aufbau und naja.", erklärt er mit festem Blick auf mich. Er redet um den heißen Brei. Womöglich um Zeit zu schinden. Hebe mein Knie, welcher unter dem großen Schreibtisch einen Knopf betätigt. Ein stiller Alarm. Wenn er ertönt, werden die Selbstschussanlagen aktiviert. Wenn diese Bastarde eintreffen, werden sie zerschossen. "Sie wollen mich mitnehmen, liege ich richtig?", stelle ich wissend die Frage. Sein freundlicher Blick gefriert. Langsam verschränkt er seine Arme, was seinen ohnehin schon zum Reißen gespannten, grauen Mantel, noch breiter wirken lässt. Meine Adleraugen stechen in die Seinen. "Richtig. Dies geschieht mit oder ohne ihre Zustimmung. Die Kavallerie wird ihre...."Kaserne" auseinander nehmen, wenn sie sich weigern sollten. Und denken sie nicht einmal daran, ihre Macht zu gebrauchen.", gibt der Angesprochene kalt zurück und deutet auf seine Hörgeräte. Er braucht ein Hörgerät? Simpel, aber genial. Ein tauber, alter Mann ist wohl immun gegen mich. Lache kurz auf. "Tut mir leid. Ich muss ihr "freundliches Angebot" leider ablehnen.", antworte ich ruhig und höflich. Sein Blick. Kalt. Er räuspert sich. "Nun denn. Dann lassen Sie mir keine andere Wahl..SCP-048.", sagt der Russe kalt und nimmt sein Walkie Talkie zur Hand. Diese Betitelung. Lange her, dass man mich bei meiner Originalnummerierung bezeichnet hat. SCP-048... "Die verfluchte SCP-Zahl". Erinnere mich an ein Gespräch mit Focault, der ehemaligen Leiterin der SCP. "Jedes Objekt mit dieser Nummerierung litt unter einer enormen Kurzlebigkeit, wurden entwendet oder sind auf anderen Wegen der Foundation abhanden gekommen. Personen mit dieser Nummerierung litten unter einer 50% höheren Todesrate oder sind auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden.", erklingt ihre Erklärung in meinen Erinnerungen. Mir ist bis heute nicht klar, weshalb sie mich dennoch mit der Nummerierung gekennzeichnet hat. Bin damals über Nacht einfach...verschwunden. Schlief auf meiner Liege ein und wachte auf dem Boden eines seltsamen, verlassenen Krankenhauses wieder auf. Focault hat mich wiedergefunden und fortan wurde ich als "SCP-Unknown", gekennzeichnet und in den riesigen Komplex verfrachtet. "SCP-Sicherheitskräfte. Zugriff!", reißt mich die barsche Stimme des neuen Leiters aus meinen Gedanken. Mein Gesichtsausdruck bleibt neutral. Gleich erleben die Sicherheitskräfte eine unliebsame Überraschung. Immer näherkommende Geräusche von außen. Gepanzerte Truppentransporter. Sie halten lautstark vor den Kasernen. Die Soldaten stürmen in die Gebäude. Schüsse. Schreie. "Sir! Eine Falle...Selbstschussanlag-", ertönt ein panischer Ruf aus dem Walkie Talkie meines Gegenspielers. Die Ansage wird durch seinen eigenen Todesschrei unterbrochen. Ein leichtes Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. Ich drücke auf einen Knopf, der für die Lautsprecher zuständig ist. "Soldaten. Tötet jeden, der nicht zu uns gehört!", befehle ich mit meiner Macht. Der Russe springt auf. Seine Hände schnellen zu seiner Hüfte. Er will eine Waffe ziehen. Zu vorsehbar. Stoße mich mit vom Boden hab. Springe wie ein Bär auf ihn zu. Überraschtes Keuchen. Er lässt die Pistole fallen. Krümmt sich schmerzerfüllt am Boden. Knie auf ihm. Meine behandschuhten Hände prügeln immer wieder auf sein Gesicht ein. Fixiere mit meinen Knien seine Hände. Das war ein verdammt kurzer Kampf. Habe darauf geachtet, dass sein Hörgerät noch an ist. Gehe mit meinem Mund nah an sein Ohr. "Nimm dir mein Kampfmesser und entferne dir deine rechte Hand.", befehle ich bösartig lächelnd, beende die Fixierung und reiche ihm mein Messer. "Jawohl, Oberst.", akzeptiert er meinen Befehl und nimmt mein frisch geschärftes Kampfmesser. Ich stehe auf und nehme seine Pistole an mich. Sicher ist sicher. Die Schüsse und wütenden Kampfschreie von außen halten weiter an. Beobachte den Russen, wie er das Messer an seine linke Hand ansetzt. Ziehe meine Augenbraue hoch. Linke Hand? Er soll die andere Hand entfernen. Verdammt. Der Kerl holt plötzlich aus und...lässt das Messer aufgrund akuter Durchbohrung seiner Hand fallen. Habe blitzschnell reagiert und geschossen. Eine Explosion erschüttert die Wand neben mir. Die Wände beginnen zu bröckeln. Was zum Teufel ist da los!? Ein Knopfdruck. "Rückzug. Standort Delta 3.5!", befehle ich barsch und wende meinen Blick zu meinem Feind. Er ist verschwunden. Lächel erstaunt. Habe ich ihn doch tatsächlich unterschätzt. Das wird interessant.. Kapitel 2: Generationen treffen aufeinander "Was hat ein so stattlicher Mann in einer so herkömmlichen Spielunke verloren?", flirtet mich die Barfrau an. Eine Bar, in welcher ich mich für gewöhnlich nicht einmal sehen lassen würde, wenn ich all meine Würde verloren hätte. Angewidert schaue ich mich in diesem, nunja, Etablissement um. Betrunkenes Pack, soweit das Auge reicht. An einem runden Tisch werden Karten gespielt. Angespannte Gesichter. Ein Anflug von Betrug und die nervösen Finger betätigen die Abzüge der Pistolen. An einem anderen Tisch wird um die Wette getrunken. 4 Männer kippen sich einen Kurzen nach dem Anderen hinter. Ich ignoriere die Barfrau bewusst, da ich mir erst ein Bild von der gesamten Szenerie machen muss, bevor ich etwas trinken kann. In einer besonders finsteren Ecke sitzen einige zwielichtige Gestalten. Ohne Frage in finstere Geschäfte verwickelt. Man kann keine Gesichter erkennen, da die Lampe in der Ecke nur ein mattes flackern von sich gibt. Doch aus einem Gesicht erglühen verschiedenfarbige Augen. Grün und Blau. Ich kenne diesen Kerl. Ein leichtes Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. "Entschuldigung? Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?", fragt mich die nervöse Barfrau erneut. Drehe mich zu ihr um und blicke ihr stechenden Blickes in ihre braunen Augen. "Ein Schwarzbier.", fordere ich barsch und wende meinen Blick wieder in die Ecke. Die Gestalten sind plötzlich fast alle weg. Außer der Kerl mit den verschieden farbigen Augen. Einen Moment später halte ich das gefüllte Bierglas in meiner Hand. Die leuchtenden Augen des Kerls, dessen restliches Gesicht noch im Dunkeln liegt, sind auf mich gerichtet. Er hat gemerkt, dass ich ihn beobachte. Grinse breit. "Hört mal alle her! Greift Sleepless an. Sofort!", schreie ich im Befehlston. Nutze meine Macht, um die anderen 11 Personen dieser Bar zu kontrollieren. Als 10 Leute sofort unvermittelt aufstehen und die Barfrau vor den dreckigen Tresen tritt, nippe ich zufrieden an meinem Bier. Herber Geschmack rinnt meine Kehle hinunter, als lautes Geschrei aufbrandet. Die gesamte Bar stürmt gleichzeitig auf die ruhige Person in der Ecke zu. Diese springt auf. Zückt etwas blitzendes. Kleine Klingen. Ich wende mich lächelnd ab. Sie werden diesen Kerl nicht töten können. Todesschreie erfüllen dieses Todesloch. Die Hölle bricht aus. Genauso wie zu meiner Zeit in der Fremdenlegion. Kurz nach dem 1. Weltkrieg wurde der Soldat, der mich meine eigenen Landsmänner hat töteten lassen, auf meine Macht aufmerksam. Er nahm mich mit sich zur Fremdenlegion und ließ mich als einziges Kind, dass jemals dort aufgenommen wurde, ausbilden. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an die Ausbildung schießen mir durch meinen von Kopfschmerzen betäubten Schädel. Die ohrenbetäubenden Schreie sind die Quelle. "Kämpft leise, ihr Maden!", schreie ich wütend. Sofort verstummen die Menschen und nur die stumpfen Geräusche des Kampfes sind noch zu hören. Viel angenehmer. Das schwarze, herbe Gesöff wird mit jedem Schluck köstlicher. Ein letztes dumpfes Geräusch eines leblosen Körpers. Schritte. Eine Klinge vor meinem Hals. Zu dünne Klinge. Der und seiner Skalpelle. Wie unnütz. "Was zum Teufel hast du da getan!?", fragt Sleepless mit drohender Stimme hinter mir. Seine bebende Stimme ist sehr jugendlich. Er scheint nicht viel älter als 20 zu sein. Ich schaue ihn nicht an. Mein Lächeln bleibt erhalten. "Ich wollte mit dir unter 4 Augen reden. Die Bar war zu voll. Jetzt haben wir Ruhe. Setz dich!", befehle ich unter Einsatz meiner Macht. "Vergiss es. Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dir nicht augenblicklich deine gottverdammte Kehle aufschneiden sollte.", fordert nun er. Nicht übel. Er widersteht mir. Dieser Kerl ist gefährlich. Ich sollte ihn nicht unterschätzen. Langsam drehe ich meinen Kopf, sodass ich ihn von der Seite anschauen kann. "Weil wir einen gemeinsamen Feind haben. Die SCP. Sie sind hinter uns beiden her. Dir, weil du den alten Russen verärgert hast. Mir, weil ich eine entflohene "Kreatur" bin.", erkläre ich mit ruhiger, fast teilnahmsloser Stimme. Es hat keinen Sinn drohend zu wirken. Im Moment ist er im Vorteil. Wenn es stimmt, was meine Informationen besagen, kann er mir meine Macht nehmen. Die Klinge sinkt. Lautes Lachen. Es klingt krankhaft. Selbst ich bekomme Gänsehaut. Dieser Kerl ist furchterregend. "Werde dir nicht helfen. Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß, Oberst. Die SCP hat mehr Interesse an dir, als an jeden anderen. Viel Spaß.", sagt der Schlaflose amüsiert. Seine Schritte entfernen sich aus der Bar. Knirsche mit den Zähnen. Das hätte mir klar sein müssen. Ein Versuch war es wert. Ich schaue mich dennoch frustriert um. Was habe ich erreicht? Eine Bar, dessen alte Farbe, durch die neue Farbe "Lebenssaft" ersetzt wurde. Und ein Mörder, der mich verspottet. Was für ein Scheiß Tag. "Sir? Wir haben in einer Zweigstelle ihr Ziel gefunden. Wir sollten los.", dröhnt die Stimme meiner Beraterin aus meinem In-Ear Kopfhörer. "Gut.", beantworte ich und stehe lächelnd auf. Doch noch ein Lichtblick. Epilog: Blut Die Zweigstelle ist ein unscheinbares Lagerhaus inmitten eines großen Fabrikkomplexes. Von außen scheinbar verfallen. Der Schein trügt. Tatsächlich ist der Komplex schwer bewacht, durch unzählige Heckenschützen und Stoßtrupps im Inneren. Die Heckenschützen sind über einen verschlüsselten Kanal miteinander im Hörkontakt. Kinderkram. Meine Beraterin hat den Kanal gehackt. Alles wartet so gesehen auf meinen Befehl. Ich halte das Walkie Talkie vor meinen Mund. "Hört zu. Hier spricht der Oberst. Tötet alle SCP Sicherheitskräfte. So leise wie möglich.", befehle ich kalt. "Jawohl, Oberst", kommt monoton zurück. Ich nicke meinen Soldaten zu. Sie stürmen leise den gesamten Komplex. Von überall branden kurze Lichtblitze auf. Mündungsfeuer. Schreie hallen durch die Gegend. Die gesamte Aktion ist in weniger als 5 Minuten vorbei. Ich schreite durch tote Sicherheitsmänner und Soldaten. Meine Schritte plätschern. Es klingt, als würde ich durch Regenpfützen schreiten. Meine Soldaten, die getötet wurden, sind in Würde gestorben. Jeder von ihnen bringt mich meinem Ziel einen Schritt näher. Ich stehe vor einer verschlossenen Stahltür. Die Wände jedoch, sind halbtransparent. Sie umranden einen Raum, der sich inmitten des großen Lagerraumes befindet. Ich kann durchsehen, doch das, was sich darin befindet, ist nicht dazu in der Lage. Es sieht nur weiße Wände. Langsam laufe ich an den Wänden entlang. Vor der inneren Tür, befindet sich eine kleine Luftschleuse, in der ein einziger Mann zu passen scheint. Die Zelle ist nicht gerade groß, doch möbliert. An allen Seiten sind Klimaanlagen befestigt. Das Etwas innerhalb des Gefängnisses, scheint ein männlicher Humanoide zu sein, der kerzengerade am Rand seiner blanken Matratze ins Nichts starrt. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl breitet sich in mir aus. Ich weiß nur zu gut, wie es ist, wie ein Versuchskaninchen festgehalten zu werden. Balle meine behandschuhten Hände zu Fäusten. "Ich spüre eine eigenartige Präsens. Kein Mensch. Kein Feind. Wer kann es sein? Einer von meiner Sorte? Ich spüre Interesse. An mir? Was will es von mir? Gib dich zu erkennen.", spricht es mit einer verzerrten Stimme. Der Körper des Wesens ist anscheinend mit Blut überströmt. Nicht wie Blut, dass aus einer Wunde austritt. Die Haut scheint nicht mehr existent zu sein. Die Adern selbst sind blutrot gefärbt und der Körper scheint nur noch eine blutige Form zu sein. Interessant. "In der Tat. Ich bin ebenfalls eine "Kreatur", die einst von der SCP gefangen gehalten wurde. Ich komme, um dir eine Kooperation vorzuschlagen.", beginne ich freundlich zu sprechen. Das blutige Wesen bewegt sich nicht. Es starrt einfach nur starr an Tür. Langsam umkreise ich die transparenten Wände. Der weiße, einst sterile Boden, ist von blutigen Fuß- und Handspuren übersät. Mehrere hellleuchtende Lampen strahlen gerade zu grell. "Kooperation? Gegen die, die mich festhalten? Sie halten mich für gefährlich. Haben Tests an mir durchgeführt. Ich verstehe nicht warum. Sie sagen, dass das Blut unnatürlich sei. Sie IRREN! ES IST EINE GÖTTLICHE GABE!", schreit es von Sinnen. Zum ersten Mal bewegt es seinen Kopf. Es scheint mich direkt anzustarren. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bildet sich an meinem Körper, als seine leeren, trockenen Augen in die Meinen starren. "Auch an mir haben sie Experimente durchgeführt. Auch ich besitze eine göttliche Gabe. Lass uns unsere Gaben verbünden. Sie nennen uns "Monster". Sie demütigen uns. Doch SIE sind die Monster. SIE haben uns zu dem gemacht, was wir sind. DIE haben Schuld. Nicht wir. Lass sie uns gemeinsam vernichten, SCP-790.", halte ich meine Rede, während ich langsam die Wände entlang gehe. Sie scheint Wirkung zu tragen. Es steht auf. Kommt direkt zu der Wand, hinter der ich stehe. Legt eine blutige Hand auf die Wand. Winzige Blutranken tasten sich an jener entlang. Es nickt langsam. "Bitte. Nenn mich, Bryan Jenson. Sie haben mir meinen Namen genommen. Sie haben mir meine Würde genommen. ICH WILL SIE ALLE TOT SEHEN!", schreit es von Sinnen. Ich beginne zu lachen. Sehr gut. "Willkommen, Bryan. Nenn mich einfach nur, Oberst.", begrüße ich meinen neuen Verbündeten freundlich und lege meine behandschuhte Hand auf meine Seite der Wand. Langsam gehe ich sie entlang, bis zur Tür. Die Codierung hat mir meine Beraterin bereits mitgeteilt. Ich tippe sie schnell ein. Mit einem zischen, öffnet sich die Tür. Der erste Verbündete ist frei. Der Krieg gegen die SCP hat begonnen. Ich werde beenden, was vor mir begonnen wurde.... Fortsetzung folgt--- SCP-790: Blut (Für die, die den ersten Verbündeten nachlesen wollen.) SCP-048 Die verfluchte SCP-Nummer (Die Bedeutung von Obersts wahrer Nummer) Lord Maverik Teil 3 zurück zum ersten Teil Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Konversationen